


The German Cow Boy

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Break Up, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Doctor/Patient, Drug Use, Drugs, Large Breasts, M/M, Milk, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Pregnancy, Spoilers, Thighs, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Mario Gotze woke up one day with his nipples feeling and behaving strangely, more like women's boobs. He visited a doctor trying to figure out what to do about it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always had a special place in my heart for Mario Gotze nipples. This is my way of expressing that love. I'm so sorry XD

Mario Gotze had a hectic week, beginning with him finding out about his weird medical condition and ending with a break up with his girlfriend over it. It all started when he woke up in the middle of the night with whitish milky liquid coming out of both of his nipples spontaneously!

He rushed to the hospital and after an embarrassing period of explaining his symptoms to nurses and doctors, and after plenty of examination and scans, they finally confirmed that the German kid had fully developed mammary glands! His pectorals were basically female breasts on a male's body!

Mario's girlfriend was next to him when the doctor stated that this condition never occurs spontaneously and it's always induced by certain lactation drugs and stimulation therapy which some gay men usually go through to have milking boobs!

As soon as the doctor left the examination room, Mario's girlfriend exploded in crying, believing that he had been betraying her with another man all this time. They started a big fight and Gotze kept swearing that he never been with anyone else and never used any drugs to make him lactate!

Despite the fact that he was telling the truth, his girlfriend didn't believe him and couldn't handle the whole situation. She dumped him and walked away! Just like Mario didn't have enough to deal with, she added a break up to the list of the horrible things that happened that day.

The doctors in that hospital didn't just ruin Mario's relationship, they also had no treatment for his milking nipples other than radiotherapy or surgical removal of the breasts and the German wasn't ready to go along with any of these options.

So, he took all his medical reports and kept visiting every single hospital in Germany and once no one gave him a good treatment, he took the first flight to the US and went to a specialized clinic in male lactation in West Virginia. After a variety of blush making tests from nipples pulling to per-rectal examination, the doctors there finally came up with the best plan to treat Mario's condition.

Gotze sat down with the doctor who started by saying "this is a really complicated case. Your milking condition would take between nine months and two years to treat if it's treatable. We don't know for sure but we're gonna do our best" and the German was so scared as he asked, "will you need to hospitalize me for the treatment, or can I do it back in Germany at home?"

The doctor answered "luckily you can do it at home but you'll need someone to help you and you'll have to visit us every three months for follow up" and Gotze was a little relieved that his carrier won't be affected by his condition. He asked, "so, what's the plan?"

The doctor said "first of all we'll give you this nipple covers that will stop them from leaking when you're in a public place or a football match or anything like that. So, from now on you can't go shirtless outdoor. Then, here is a list of all the food that enhance milk production. You'll stop eating them all!"

Gotze was like "that's almost all the food!" and the doctor commented "yeah, you don't have to cut these foods out but you gotta be aware that the more you eat them the milkier your breasts will be—sorry. I meant your pectorals"

Mario smiled and said "No no no! Don't be sorry you aren't wrong. My pectorals are breasts at this point." The doctor was a little bit embarrassed as he followed "ok, but here comes the hard part. So, focus with me. There is a little gland in your head called the pituitary gland, ok?"

The German was like "yeah" and the doctor followed "from our scanning, it seems that there is a decrease in the blood flow to this gland which is causing the gland to be—confused—let's say and thus produce more prolactin than what it's supposed to in men"

Gotze asked "and what does prolactin do?" and the doctor said "it enhances milk production and push the dormant mammary glands which exist in every male and female to develop to a complete form and start lactation! That's probably what happened with you"

Mario asked while feeling a new gush of milk coming out of his nipples "well. There must be a drug that corrects my prolactin level and solves this ridiculous problem!" and the doctor was like "I know this is so annoying to you but try to be patient. A drug wouldn't solve the problem because as soon as we stop it, your pituitary will start producing prolactin again!"

The German was like "sure. What's the solution then?" and the doctor answered "we'll have to increase the blood that goes to your pituitary. We can't do it by surgery because it's so close to your brain but we can encourage your body to create new vessels around the pituitary by a simple technique but it would take nine months to two years as I told you"

Gotze was curious as he asked "what technique?" and the doctor said "you'll need to spend 4 hours each day, lying on your back with your thighs up in the air. That way the blood pressure will be higher on your head and eventually, your body will create new vessels to adapt with the high pressure"

Mario asked in a surprise "is it even possible to keep my legs up while lying down for four hours?! I'll definitely get exhausted in less than an hour!" and the doctor explained "don't worry. We got you covered. We'll give you a bed with a specific place to hang both of your thighs comfortably"

The German was like "okay. I guess I can handle that. What else?" and the doctor said "here is the tricky thing. You'll spend four hours with your thighs up and the best time to take the drug that we'll give you is two hours in the middle of the foot lifting exercise and you can't interrupt the session for taking your dose."

Gotze said "and you don't want me to drink my drug while lying down! So, what shall we do?" and the doctor said "I'll give you the same drug in suppository form. You will have to take it through the anus two hours after raising your thighs. Okay? But you can't get your legs down to take it. Thus you'll need someone else to introduce it inside you, okay?"

Mario blushed and said "that's a little awkward. Isn't there any other way to get it?" and the doctor said "I'm afraid there isn't. Besides the anal root gave the best results in all our previous patients so, I highly recommend you stick with it. Just pick up someone you trust to do this. Your mom, dad or your partner because you'll have to literally let him shove the drug inside every day for at least nine months!"

The The doctor had no idea about Mario being single at the time and the German was so anxious about the whole thing but he said "I'll figure it out. What about the milk itself?" and the doctor said "yeah the milk! We'll give you breast pumps, but keep in mind that you can only use them in the two hours after you take the suppository and before getting your thighs down. If you use it otherwise, your breasts might react by producing a lot more amount."

Gotze was stunned. He needed a moment to take a deep breath before saying "So, you basically want me to lay down every day and raise my legs up in the air for four continues hours with someone next to my naked body, shoving a drug in my butt and sucking milk from my nipples?! For nine months?!"

The doctor knew that it was a lot. So, he said "it doesn't have to be nine months. Try it for a couple of weeks. If it doesn't work for you, we can shift to surgical therapy" and the German shouted "No! There is no way I'm gonna go through surgery in my brain for this! I'll stick to your plan but I really hope it works!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

All through the flight from West Virginia back to Dortmund, Poor Gotze kept thinking and trying to figure out the best way to start his ever so embarrassing treatment program. He didn't know what to do or who to call. His girlfriend was out of the picture and there was no way he could tell his parents about this.

Despite doing nothing wrong, he was too ashamed of himself! It was hard not to, especially when he had to go to the airplane toilet every couple of hours, not to poop or pee but rather to empty his milky overloaded boobs! It was driving him insane. He was so insecure. He had to check that his dick still exists every now and then just to reassure himself that he was still a man!

This might sound ridiculous but watching actual milk flood out of his nipples was and probably will always be an unsettling experience. It wasn't just that but also the fact that the hormonal imbalance was feminizing his entire body. His thighs were feeling softer and his butt was becoming noticeably jigglier. These changes must've been going on for a while but he just started to notice as he got diagnosed.

He hated everything about his condition to the point where every time he stands before the mirror to milk himself, he'd say stupid nonsense like "I wish I had cancer instead of this!" Because at least he wouldn't have to bend over the sink and pull his thighs together while squeezing his chest in the most feminine ways just to relieve his symptoms.

His condition, as funny as it might be to describe, was a living nightmare to deal with. Once his pectorals were full of milk, it wasn't just his nipples that start leaking spontaneously. His cock starts growing and throbbing and more annoyingly his butthole gets so twitchy and numb, and with the influence of his hormones, he can't stop himself from checking other men's muscles and even bulges, not in a gay way but more terrifyingly, in a girly way!

It was hitting his sense of manhood and his ego so deep to the point where his face was blushing and his eyes were slightly teary all the time, and when the plane landed on Dortmund things got even worse as he had to share this terrible news with someone to start the treatment.

At first, he did the typical guy thing. He wanted to do it himself with no help from anyone. He put together the special bed the doctor gave him, got naked, laid down on his back with both legs in the hangers, up in the air. He kept the suppository next to him, waiting for the first two hours of the treatment session to pass, trying his best not to think about how fuckable he was in that position.

When it was about time to shove that suppository, Gotze picked it up and boy! It was huge! Almost as thick as his full erection. He looked at it for a moment, before using one hand to part his buttocks and the other to guide the capsule into his hole. With how hypersensitive the entire area was, he couldn't shove that huge suppository inside without letting out a loud moan! Thank God no one was there to see how embarrassed he was.

Mario was going crazy, repeating the voice of his moan in his head while thinking "Wait! I know how I groan when I'm having sex and orgasming. That was so different. More like a lady. More like a slutty bitch, damn it! I don't like that, and I don't like how my lips parted during that groan! Just like if every hole in my body is begging to be fucked! To the point where I want my ears and nostrils to be filled with cum! How am I supposed to explain such symptoms to my doctor the next time we meet?!"

Gotze shut his eyes ever so tightly and shook his head, trying not to think too much about these shits, and by the time he did, he realized that the suppository surface started melting down and it slipped ever so smoothly out of his perfectly round ass. He was like "fuck!" as he kept going with his palm over the bedsheets trying to find that damn capsule.

When he did find it, he shoved it back in his hole, and it kept coming out and he kept pushing it inside, repeatedly. It wasn't long before he realized that he was technically fingering himself, and his pink anal ring felt as good to touch as the base of his dick in his horniest days!

Poor Mario tried to deny that. He tensed his glutes, just as if that makes him more of a man! He did that while shoving the suppository and his middle finger to the deepest point he can reach in his anal canal. He kept his finger there to prevent the capsule from coming out while getting in a weird state of both dizziness and arousal.

His body started to feel weaker as the time passed, and with his finger deep in between his softening buttocks, he kept thinking "I should've settled for surgical treatment. I can't believe that I'll keep doing this for nine months! It's stupid!" Then, with his half-closed exhausted eyes, he looked at his phone which was on the bed next to him and thought "or maybe, I should've called someone for help as the doctor said"

Aside from the slippery surface of the suppository, the rest of it didn't seem to be dissolving at all, leaving Gotze so frustrated and curious about how long he'll have to stay like this. He checked the suppositories box which was next to him on the bed as well. It read "each capsule takes 90 minutes to dissolve"

Mario was like "shit! 90 minutes?! I might need a butt plug in that case!" Before he interrupted himself "no! No! Don't you dare to say something like that, Mario! What was I thinking? That's so gay!" and he dismissed the idea although it was the most practical solution.

Aside from all the struggles he had so far, the real difficulty started when he was about to use the breast pumps with one hand while keeping the finger of his other hand in his butt. It was just impossible to pull off but Gotze, being the reckless guy he was, tried to make it happen.

When he realized that he can't use the breast pumps with one hand, he hardened his buttocks to keep the suppository from sliding out and tried using both hands to milk himself. It was awkward and none practical to do it while lying down, and eventually, he focused too much on his nipples and forget about the suppository which jumped out of his hole as soon as he relaxed his buttocks.

Mario got so furious as he realized for sure that he can't complete a single treatment session by himself. He hated to get someone else involved. He threw the breast pumps to the floor and screamed "aaaaaah!" Ever so madly. He didn't even try to shove the suppository back in. It wasn't worth it as he'll probably repeat this entire thing anyway.

He kept alternating with his slightly teary eyes between the ceiling, his thighs which wear still up in the bed hangers, and his nipples which were leaking milk none stop. He finally started thinking rationally. He took a deep breath and whispered "fuck it! I know it'll be embarrassing as hell, but I gotta call for help. I can't do this shit alone"

He picked up his phone, barely seeing through his tears, and the first thing he read was a text from Marco Reus asking "Mario! What happened?! You flew urgently to the States! You said it was a medical emergency. Please let me know that you're ok. Love you 33 bestie."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Gotze got got his claves out of the bed hangers and pulled his thighs down and it was impossible for him not to notice how chubby they were growing. He put on his black underwear and it was obvious that it's getting tighter around his waist and massive ass. He tried not to think too much about it as he whispered to himself "Okay, that's what this condition is doing and I can't keep obsessing over it. I should focus my attention on getting better"

He sat at the side of the bed, and texted his best friend; Marco Reus "Hey! I know this will sound unreal, but I woke up one day to find my chest … well … lactating. One thing lead to another and I went to the US to visit a male lactation specialist … and I've just came back this morning."

Reus had no idea about how serious things were. So, he cluelessly sent a laughing emoji followed by "if you don't wanna tell what's REALLY going on with you, I'm fine with it. There's no need to make such a weird story! And by the way, you have a wired taste in fantasy" 

Mario wasn't surprised as his condition seemed like a joke even to him at first. Thus, while waiting for Reus to process the whole thing, he sent a broken heart emoji and added "I'm not kidding or lying, you idiot! That's really the case! You can come and see them for yourself" 

Marco sent a confused face and asked "them, who?" and Gotze was getting emotional and tears started collecting in his eyes as he typed "my damn nipples!" while his friend was still in doubt as he sent back "wait! Mario, please stop messing with me! Are you seriously having a milking condition?! Or is it something you don't wanna tell in texts"

Just by reading the question, and the phrase _milking condition_ , Mario was so hurt, and with the influence of the hormones he ended up sobbing like a little girl. Yet, he texted back like a man "fuck you. I'm tired and I am telling the truth. I wouldn't have texted you if I didn't really need your help."

Reus finally got the memo and sent a short message saying "sorry… just hang in there... I am on my way!" while Gotze was so sad and mad that he typed "fuck off" but he ended up throwing his phone on the bed before sending it. He was too hurt to have a big fight with his best friend, and deep down, he knew how much he needed company.

He lied on his belly, burying his eyes in his arms and crying so hard. He was really embarrassed and ashamed and he would do anything to cure his boobs. He kept tearing and sniffing until he heard the doorbell. That's when he jumped to wash his face, put a shirt on and rushed to the entrance.

As soon as he opened the door, Reus broke the ice, held his best friend's head with both hands and placed a kiss on his forehead and said "I'm so sorry, buddy. That was so insensitive and irresponsible of me but I really thought you were kidding."

Mario admires his bestie so much to be mad at him for more than five seconds. So, he tilted his head ever so cutely and said "it's ok… I should've communicated such news in a better way. Perhaps by voice instead of text. Anyway, get in."

Gotze explained the whole story to Reus and told him about the treatment program and concluded "I know I'm asking a lot but I totally understand if you refuse to help because this is a nine months to two years commitment." and Marco was like "I never felt offended by anything as I felt by YOU asking ME if I'm okay with that. I'm your rock, you idiot. That's what best friends are for!"

Mario smiled and said "you make it seem so easy" and Reus was like "that's my job as a best friend" and Gotze sat on the bed and said "you're not just my best friends. We're way past that now" and Reus blushed as Mario laughed and said "I mean we're soul mates and the last thing I need for you to think that I meant we're couples"

Marco laughed as Gotze added "especially when I'm about to show you my leaking nipples" and Reus was blushing again as he said jokingly "Are you gonna keep flirting with me before starting the treatment like every day?" and Mario said "I'm not flirting you, idiot. I'm just trying to get comfortable with the whole thing"

Reus replayed "okay… I'll look the other way" and Mario was like "don't be silly. You'll see those nipples sooner or later… just promise me one thing" and Marco said "sure! Just name it buddy" and Gotze laughed and said "please don't laugh at how I look"

Marco got closer and placed another kiss on Mario's forehead and said "I would never laugh at you, let alone when you're sick" and then he placed his palms around Mario's waist and said "I can see that you're struggling with me watching your milky chest. I can feel your hands shaking, buddy. So, why don't you let me take off your shirt myself"

It was Gotze who blushed this time as he said "sure" and he couldn't help but stare at Marco's bulge while feeling his own hole twitching at the view. He was so terrified by having those feminizing gay feelings with his best friend this close to him but he didn't wanna make a scene. So, he decided to remain silent.

Marco took off his soul mate's black shirt ever so gently. Reus tried his best to keep a neutral face but it was impossible not to jaw-drop at the massive amount of milk that kept gushing out of Mario's nipples. He didn't look like a nursing woman but rather an overloaded big fat cow!

Gotze eyes started collecting tears again as he begged "please, Marco! Stop looking at me like that!" and Reus apologized immediately and said "I'm—" and he took a moment to catch his breath and get the arousal out of his way of talking and followed "I'm sorry. I'm just shocked!"

Mario closed his eyes and said "do you see how bad it is?" and Reus took his chance to adjust his cock and make the bulge less obvious and said "yes, it's pretty concerning, to be honest" and Gotze was like "that's why we need to start the first treatment session ASAP" 

Marco followed "sure… enough messing around. Lay down and let me take off your underwear. So, we can start already" and Gotze was like "okay... Just don't stare at my cock for too long and don't compare it to yours, not even in your mind" and Reus whispered "of course I won't" before he tried to make the atmosphere less serious and asked "what about your booty?" and Mario's face turned blue.

Reus was like "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be insensitive. I forget that—nevermind" and Gotze was like "yes my butt is growing bigger because of that illness. I'm just being so easily triggered about everything. I'm the one who should be apologizing, Marco"

Reus said "you're sick, Mario and I should be the one taking care of you" and Gotze held his friend's hand and said "I would never get through this without your stupid jokes. So, don't hold back because of my irrational sensitivity, please!"

Marco smiled and said while pulling Mario's underwear down "I won't. Even if I tried to stop jocking, I'll probably fail miserably." and Gotze laughed out loud and tried to convince himself that he was getting used to it but as soon as his ass was fully exposed, a moment of silence passed on the place. It was uncanny how feminine he looked down there. 

Mario tried to be brave about the whole situation as he looked his friend in the eyes and asked "what do you think of it?" and Reus was daydreaming as he said "what?!" and Gotze asked again "Marco, what do you think of my ass?" 

Poor Reus was like "I won't comment. I know that it's not how you're supposed to look" while Mario grabbed his best friend's wrist and said "Marco, the truth! We're soul mates and you gotta tell me the truth" and Reus blushed so badly as he looked down and said, "the truth is that I am having a full erection!"

Gotze was so stupid and emotional. He asks for the truth while he can't handle it. His eyes were teary as he followed "and what should we do about that?" and Marco answered sincerely "we should ignore it until you get better. Don't worry I am a grown man. I can control myself, buddy"

Mario started sobbing "what if I never get better?" and Reus sat next to Gotze, wrapped his arms around the milky man head and said "you will definitely get better." and Mario was paranoid as he asked, "how can I tell if you're taking care of me because we're besties or because you find me hot?"

Marco kissed Mario's forehead and said "first of all. I have been your soul mates long before this illness. That might count for something" and Gotze was smiling and crying at the same time while Reus kissed his tearful eyes and followed "secondly, I'm gonna take care of you no matter what you think."

Mario whispered "thank you" before he sniffed a couple of times and asked "Marco?" and Reus was like "what?" and Gotze added, "honestly, what went through your mind when you saw my butt?" Reus smiled and said "not much. I just thought it must be embarrassing to have a female behind. That's all."

They were still cuddling in that special bed as Gotze asked again "you swear that you didn't think about fucking me?" and Marco laughed and said the truth "no, you panicked before I had time to think about anything!"

Mario laughed as he hanged his thighs in the bed hangers and asked "and my nipples" while Reus glanced at the milk that never stopped coming out and asked, "what about them?" while Gotze elaborated, "what went through your mind when you saw them gushing for the very first time?"

Marco blushed as he lied "I don't remember any specific thought" while what actually went through his mind was like this "It is unbelievable how life gets you throw the things that you avoid the most. I can't believe it! Since the first time I saw Mario and how cute and attractive he is, I vowed that I'll never think of him sexually because I didn't wanna lose our pure friendship! I can't believe that HE had the most suckable nipples ever. I've always been bisexual and I preferred women only for their large milky boobs! I can't believe that God sent me a perfect man with milking breasts, and Gotze who trust me with his soul of all people!!"

Clueless Mario asked one last time "so I can trust you that you won't do anything bad to me, once I ask you to pump the milk out of my chest and put the suppository in my ass?" and Marco was like "of course you can trust me, idiot. I'm your best friend, your soulmate and from today your guardian as well, and my job is to protect you from everyone, even yourself!"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

To be continued ….

**Author's Note:**

> "HEY, YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I have too many long-running stories at this point, and I can't tell which one to update next. So, why don't you leave me a comment below, letting me know that this is the story you're interested in. Even if it is one word like "More" "Update" or "Nice" just so I have feedback that someone out there is reading, enjoying and probably waiting for the next chapter of this work, thus move it higher in my update list :)
> 
> Peace!


End file.
